Love Can't Be Forced
by Always-Alison
Summary: Max and Fang are abducted late at night by Ari and his band of Erasers when their nightmares come true; they are forced to make love in front of them for their own twisted pleasure. Rated M for a reason! WARNING: contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other characters. The plot was inspired by horribleterriblewriter's story _Forced To Love._**_  
_

* * *

The Flock was currently on route from New York to Colorado. We spent the entire day flying, with the exception of few pit stops to greasy fast food restaurants, and all of us were exhausted. We landed in a patch of trees behind a McDonald's and walked inside. Fang got out his laptop and searched for nearby motels that were safe and remote enough for us to crash in. Surely enough, there was one down the road. It was hidden enough to be safe for the night, and it was also most likely vacant.

We discreetly walked behind bushes and trees, being careful to stay out of view of any security cameras. We were paranoid like that. Fang and I checked in, under false names of course, and did a 360 around the perimeter to make sure it was safe. As soon as we were convinced enough to let our guard down, we entered our designated room and settled down.

Our room was technically two, but they were connected by a flimsy doorframe that was sheathed with a moldy curtain. The room reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, but I've been in worse. You can't really complain about any sleeping accommodations after you sleep in the subway tunnels in New York. The boys were on the other side of the curtain in a room that mirrored ours. There were two creaky, beat down mattresses with torn up blankets and rock solid pillows.

It was getting dark, so Fang and I ushered all of the kids to sleep. Both of us took the first watch, knowing we wouldn't get much sleep in this dump anyway. We sat on the doorstep together in silence, both letting our minds take us where they wanted us to go. Our silence was broken by screeching tires and the sound of orders being given. Fang and I jumped up and turned around to go alert the Flock, but we didn't even make it three feet before we were snatched back by big, rough hands. Eraser hands.

"You do as I say and your precious Flock stays alive." A familiar voice barked as my hands were being bound together. I gulped in horror. That sentence always meant that they wanted something from us. Something that they knew would be hard to get. Our mouths were duck taped shut as we were abruptly thrown into the trunk of their van. Fang tried to reassure me that we would be ok with his glance, but we both knew that we were in over our heads. Whatever was coming for us was going to be hell.

The van skidded to a stop and we were once again thrown roughly out of the trunk.

"March." An Eraser ordered. We were pushed into what looked to be a different motel room, one that was barely nicer, and dropped onto the bed. In walked Ari, followed by seven other Erasers. The door slammed shut and Ari gave us an evil grin.

"You cooperate or you die. I don't care either way." Ari snarled.

The duck tape was ripped off of our mouths harshly, and both Fang and I winced.

"Why are we here?" I snapped.

"To put on a show." Ari smirked.

I furrowed my brows, trying to think of what he meant by a 'show'. Ari noticed my confusion and went on to further explain.

"Fangie boy here is going to rip off your clothes and fuck you. In front of all of us." he snarled.

"No. Never. I would never hurt Max for your twisted pleasure." Fang growled protectively.

"We thought you would say that. So here is the deal, you fuck her, or they do. And they won't go easy. Could you imagine her in all that pain as seven Erasers take her virginity. Why, they would probably get so excited that they would just rip her to shreds. And there would be nothing that you could do about it." Ari threatened.

"Just do it, Fang. I would rather it be you." I whimpered.

"I see you have an answer Fangie boy. Now hurry up, we don't have all night." Ari commanded.

Fang pulled his shirt off his head unwillingly, revealing his well-defined muscles that were a show of years of fighting and flying on the run. He fumbled with the button on his jeans and shrugged them down, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor. He had a pained look on his face that clearly indicated he was uncomfortable with this.

"I'm so sorry Max. Please forgive me." he whispered under his breath, just loud enough for me to pick up.

I tried to flash him a weak, but reassuring, smile, but I couldn't find the heart to do it. He was blaming himself for something that was out of his control. I knew he would never be able to forgive himself for this.

He kissed me apologetically on the lips, as he has done many of times before. His lips moved down to kiss my jaw, and then rested on my collarbone. He lightly sucked on my pulse point, causing me to whimper a little. I was unsure if it was a whimper of pleasure or hurt, but for my own sake I told myself it was pleasure.

I nervously glanced over to the Erasers standing to the side of the bed, only to whip my head to the other direction in disgust. All of them, even Ari, had their pants down to their ankles, hands on their hard-ons, and twisted grins planted on their faces. They were getting off on this.

"Ignore them," Fang whispered into my ear, "Focus on me."

He locked his eyes on mine as his hands unbuttoned my shirt. His eyes filled with sorrow as he slid it off, not looking at my bare chest in respect. I could tell he was restraining himself, and it was unnecessary. If Ari and his band of mutts got to gawk at my breasts, than he could too. I nodded to give him permission, and he lightly cupped them with his hands.

His thumbs roamed around the foreign territory, and I jumped a little every time they made their way over my nipples. He planted a wet kiss on both breasts and then left a trail going down my stomach, stopping tentatively at the waistband of my jeans. I shakily unzipped them as he took care of the rest.

He once again apologized to me as he stripped me of my last remaining article of clothing, leaving me completely naked in front of everyone. My cheeks burned up and turned a bright shade of red, and a tear slipped down my face. Fang wiped it away with his thumb and kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll be ok. I will be as gentle as I can, Max. I love you." Fang whispered as he left my face.

"I love you too." I whimpered.

He sucked in a breath as he let his finger dip into my folds. I hissed at the contact, unfamiliar with the feeling. He tugged off his boxers sorrowfully and gently spread apart my legs. I stupidly looked down, and my heart stopped when I did. To say Fang was well-endowed would be a huge understatement. My thoughts rushed with worry, and Fang could sense my panic radiating off me like an infectious disease. There was no way that _that _would fit inside of me.

Fang positioned himself at my entrance and I felt his tip slide across my folds.

"Look at me." Fang ordered, staring into my eyes sympathetically as he pushed himself in, stretching me more than I've ever been stretched before.

"It's ok. It's not that bad." I reassured.

"Max, I'm not all the way in yet." he said. I gulped as he pushed in an inch more. I felt him reach a barrier, and he broke it with one thrust. I yelped out in pain, causing the Erasers to pick up their speed.

"I'm so sorry, Max. So sorry." he cooed, wiping away the tears that were falling from my eyes. He pushed all of the way in, letting me adjust to his size for a minute before continuing on. The Erasers were grunting as they finished themselves off, watching the rest of the 'show' while licking their lips. And I thought that there was no way I could hate their race even more...

Fang went as slow as he could, but there was no preventing the searing pain between my legs. Even for a first time, I knew sex wasn't supposed to be this painful. Though my extent of knowledge on this subject was slim, Jeb had gone over the basics. Like how a woman's body made natural lubricant to make sex more comfortable. Right now my insides were as dry as sawdust.

Fang's breath grew erratic and I prayed that he was near the end. I had the sheets balled up in my fists, squeezing them so hard I thought that they might turn to powder. My jaw was clenched so hard it threatened to shatter my teeth. Fang had unintentionally picked up the pace, causing me to scream. He kissed my forehead as he released his load inside of me.

I let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out of me.

"Did you–?" he asked. I shook my head. I wished that I got some ounce of pleasure out of that, but I didn't. I looked down at the evidence blatantly showing on my inner thighs. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah. What a good performance. Maybe we should do that again sometime, huh Maxie Poo? Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?" Ari grinned.

"Fuck off." Max choked out. She was punished with a hard slap across the face, but she wouldn't give Ari the satisfaction of wincing. She was too tough for that.

"Listen _bitch_, you better behave or we'll kill Fangie boy here on the spot." he threatened, pulling back his jacket to reveal a gun.

"Look, we did what you asked." Fang intervened.

"You did, didn't you? We'll let you go this time, but next time... well you better hope that there won't be a next time. C'mon guys, lets roll out." Ari ordered. I waited for the door to shut and the van to pull out before sobbing on Fang's lap.

"Max, I can't even explain how sorry I am." Fang comforted. I couldn't even make out words. He rubbed my back for a few minutes as I settled down.

"It. wasn't. your. fault." I stuttered, finally able to speak.

"I should have done something. I _raped _you, Max. I will understand if you never want to talk to me again." Fang stammered.

"How could you say that? You didn't _rape _me! We were _both _forced to." I protested. I broke out into sobs again, and Fang got up. I heard him fumble around in the bathroom and then turn on the sink. He returned in a few seconds with a moist washcloth and pointed to my bloody crotch. I bit my lip and slumped down, spreading my legs slightly so he could clean me.

"I'm not a baby you know. I can take care of myself." I pouted, sucking in my breath as he rubbed the washcloth over my sore center.

"Of course not. I just figured that because I made the mess, I should clean it up." Fang gestured, wiping off the blood that had trickled down my thighs.

"We have to get back. What if the flock is looking for us? What if they were taken? What if–?" Max panicked, fighting back the tears.

"We can fly back. Do you want help getting dressed?" Fang asked kindly. I shook my head no. I could get dressed on my own.

Fang and I exited the motel room and took off into the sky. We instinctively flew back in the direction of the Flock, relieved to find them still fast asleep when we got back.

"Fang– there is no way that I am going to be able to sleep tonight." I whined.

"Will it help if I lay down with you?" he asked genuinely. I nodded.

I dropped onto the bed and relaxed as I felt Fang's strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you, Max." Fang said as he kissed my jaw.

"I love you too." I replied, surprised that I was drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." I hollered, waking up the Flock. I couldn't get out of here soon enough.

"Max! It's 6 o'clock! Can we just sleep for another hour?" Nudge complained groggily.

"Uh uh. This place gives me the jitters. I don't think its as safe as we thought. I wanna get out of here pronto." I ordered, giving Fang a knowing glance. We couldn't tell the Flock about what happened last night, ever.

"Paranoid, much?" I heard Gazzy grumble under his breath. I ignored it as I kicked his sleepy butt out of bed.

"If we get up now, we can make it to iHop in time for the 6 o'clock all-you-can-eat pancake special." I bribed.

Sure enough, five lazy butts made their way out of bed and out the door. The sun hadn't risen fully yet, so it was safe enough to walk along the sidewalk for a mile. The iHop was empty, minus a group of elderly women, and our order came out in the matter of minutes. Considering it was iHop and they were used to serving obese people, we didn't get the normal what-the-hell look that we grew so accustomed to.

The food was gone in five minutes as I paid the check and took off into the air. The Flock was three seconds behind me, satisfied with the feeling of having their bellies stuffed. I ignored the soreness between my legs as I flew a minute ahead of everybody else.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Fang asked, flying up next to me.

"I'll be fine." I assured.

"Max, you don't always have to be so tough." he claimed.

"Yes, I do. Kids need a strong leader, therefore I need to be strong." I defended.

"Not around me." he implied.

* * *

Fang and I looked around and found a cave at the top of a cliff that would hopefully be safer to sleep in than last night. The kids drifted off to sleep as Fang and I took watch again.

"Can we talk?" Fang asked. I nodded and we flew to the top of the cliff, out of earshot from the rest of the world.

"Fang you don't have to–" I started.

"No, I do. I'm sorry that your first time had to be like that. You know I'd do anything to change it." Fang apologized, cutting me off.

"Why? What did you imagine our first time being like?" I asked.

"Well, we would be outside under the stars, away from the rest of the world. I would smother you with kisses, all over your body, as we made passionate love to each other. Just the two of, invisible from the rest of the world." Fang said, painting the scene.

"I want you to make love to me, Fang. Make things right." I pleaded.

"You don't have to." Fang reasoned.

"I want to." I replied.

* * *

**This is part 1 of a two chapter story. I might extend it... so if you have ideas, please let me know! Huge thanks again to horribleterriblewriter for letting me use her idea! Go check out her story too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other characters. The plot was inspired by terriblyhorriblewriter's story _Forced To Love._**_  
_

**Also, I am SUPER sorry about how long this took to post. I forgot about the story... and yeah. I might extend this to be FangxMax one-shots: What do you guys think? Again, I'm super sorry for the delay, like I PROMISE that I will never abandon this story for this long EVER again.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Fang asked again, reassuring both of us that we wanted to go through with this.

"Why? Do you not want to?" I asked defensively, pushing back tears that were threatening to spill out.

"No, no, no! Of course I want to- I just, I just don't want to see you get hurt by me again." he responded, lowering his voice towards the end of his sentence.

"You could never hurt me." I whispered, looking up into his eyes. They narrowed into mine as it seemed like he could see through my head and read my thoughts. And as if he really could, he lowered his lips onto mine and kissed me, really kissed me, like I had never felt before.

And I wanted more.

I furiously threw my hands to the buckle of his jeans, wanting nothing more than to get him out of them, but he batted them away.

"Uh-uh," he hushed, "We are taking things slowly this time. Patience, Max."

I was never one to be patient.

I once again fumbled with his button, and he grabbed both wrists forcefully and pinned them over my head, trapping me from making any movements whatsoever.

"If you are going to continue this, I am going to have no choice but to tie you down." He growled playfully. As much as that statement turned me on, I wanted my hands free. They had a job to do, after all.

Teasing me, he popped the buttons on my shirt off one by one, as slowly as he could go. He was testing me. He reached the final button and snapped it open, letting my shirt slowly slide down my shoulders. What a tease he is.

He stared at my bare chest, gulping as if he expected me to be a wearing a bra. Flying with one on pulls out my feathers and shifts awkwardly. Besides, there isn't much there to support.

Once again he kissed me, distracting me with his skilled lips as his hands roamed my upper torso. He grabbed whatever there was for him to grab, and surprisingly I was enjoying it. His lips abandoned mine and I whimpered, watching them as they planted a trail of wet kisses down my neck. He made his way to my chest, planting a kiss on each breast as he made his way to his new destination in the lower regions of my body.

I took my mind away from his mouth and realized that he had a shirt on and I didn't. That is simply not fair. I bundled the fabric at the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. Fang caught my drift and pulled it over his head, throwing it behind him as if he didn't care whether he saw it again or not.

I gawked at his chest. His tight muscles heaved in a way that I had never noticed before. I've seen Fang shirtless countless of times, I just never really noticed how beautiful he was. That boy was toned. He makes those celebrities that practically get paid to take their shirts off on camera look like complete fat asses. I lifted my hands to feel the way his muscles contacted. His stomach was rock hard, and as I shifted my hips I realized that his stomach wasn't the only thing.

The sound of my zipper being unzipped snapped my mind back into focus. I was too distracted to realize that Fang had popped open the button of my jeans and was now snaking them down my legs. I kicked them off my ankles and let him discard them in the same manner that he discarded his shirt. In the meantime his jeans came off as well.

I stared at the tent in Fang's boxers and realized that this was it. Fang and I were about to make love. Real, passionate love. Just the two of us, with nobody else watching. I realized that no matter who tries to bring us down we will always come back up that much stronger.

"Are you sure, Max?" Fang asked, anticipation glowing in his dark eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They sparked like a wildfire, bringing warmth in his tone.

"When have I not been sure? I'm ready, Fang. I love you." I said gently in a tone that I seldom use.

"I love you too." Fang replied, inching off my underwear that was wet with arousal.

Fang slipped a finger across my folds, smirking as my excitement coated his fingers.

"All for me?" Fang teased, pretending to be touched.

"All for you." I replied, catching his eyes in a glance. He smiled to himself, a rare smile that I hardly ever see. The smile sent butterflies loose in my stomach. It astounded me how one person could have so much of an effect on me.

Fang's skilled finger found its way to the little bundle of nerves atop my womanhood and I lost my breath. He painted soft circles around it, pretending that my body was his canvas. An involuntary moan slipped from my lips, a sound that was so foreign to me that I didn't recognize it. But Fang did, and by the look of greed in his eyes I could tell that he wanted to hear more.

One of his long, slender fingers traveled to my core, circling the entrance before plunging its way in. I drew in a breath, trying to mask the soreness that was leftover from the previous night. I couldn't let him think that he was hurting me again. I couldn't bear to see him go through what he went through last night. I could still sense it in his mind, he still felt a huge pang of guilt from something that was out of his control. He still blamed himself.

I pushed last night away from my thoughts, wanting that incident to be cremated from my memories forever. I refocused my attention on his hand pleasuring me. I felt a build up of warmth bundling in my stomach, growing by the second. Another one of Fang's fingers slipped into my womanhood, joining the other. His thumb still stroked me, sending shockwaves of pleasure all over the place.

The pure sound of Fang's voice sent me over the edge. _I love you_ was all it took. I saw stars as I climaxed, flying as if I were on top of the world. It was like I was floating, drifting peacefully in the sky, never wanting to come down. But in the same way that Fang's voice lifted me up, it brought me back into the comfort of his arms as well.

I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had shut them.

"That was incredible." I spooned. I'm sure that I had sent Fang's ego through the roof by saying that. He smiled at me for the second time tonight, kissing me softly on the lips. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair, entangling them around his neck. I flipped us over, making sure that I was on top before pulling away. My eyes traveled down to his boxers, but this time I wasn't afraid. I was ready for this. I wanted this. No, I _needed_ this.

I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down as hard as I could, ripping the seam a little bit in the process. Whoops. His arousal sprang free. Not knowing what to do, I lightly ran my hand down it, waiting for him to give me hints on what he likes. His breath quickened as my thumb ran over his tip, so I repeated that a few more times, coating it with the drops of pre-cum that leaked out as I went.

"I'm not going to last very long if you keep doing this." Fang warned, his voice already unsteady and choppy.

"Ok." I giggled, rolling off of him and laying down next to his side. He stood up, catching me off guard, and walked over to his pants. What the hell? Did he need to piss or something? What the hell was in his pants that was so important?

I saw him reach into his back pocket and he pulled something out. My vision narrowed into it and I realized it was a wrapper. But not just any wrapper, it was a condom wrapper. I gulped in horror as my mind wrapped around the conclusion that we didn't use any protection last night. I could be pregnant.

Fang sensed the worry radiating off of me, but I pushed it out of my head before he could say anything. We can talk about that later. Right now all I want to think about is him. Every single inch of him.

He slid the rubber material on his length and walked back over to me, kneeling by my feet and spreading my legs apart with his elbow. He looked back up at me, making sure for the thousandth time that I was actually okay with this. I nodded at him, chuckling to myself at his insecurity.

His tip grazed my clit, making both of us suck in a breath. He slowly pushed his way into me, and this time the only thing I felt was him. There was no pain, no worry, no insecurity, and no embarrassment. All I felt was pure bliss.

He slowly penetrating me at a steadily increasing pace. I moaned encouragement at him, and he pecked me on the lips.

"More, Fang. Please." I managed to choke out. There was no need to tell that boy twice. Within seconds his pace accelerated, making me scream a little bit in pleasure. The sound sent Fang crazy, and he was ravishing my chest as if he couldn't get enough of it. His hands were tweaking my breasts, sending my nerves in hyperdrive.

I was nearing my end and he was nearing his. I let out complete and utter animalistic sounds as I released, seeing stars that I realized were actually Fang's eyes. A mere second later I felt Fang tense up, releasing as well. He let out deep, sexy grunts as he ended in one deep, final thrust, I instantly missed the feeling of being filled when he pulled out of me, scooping me into the safety of his arms.

No words needed to be said to describe the feelings that we had toward each other at that moment. Nothing could break the bond that we had formed.

"I wish that could have been our first time." Fang whispered sorrowfully, kissing my forehead.

"It was." I replied, "Tonight was our first time making love. And it always will be. Nothing will change that, you understand? Nothing."

"But last night–" Fang started.

"I don't give a damn about last night! Why can't you see that?" I cut him off.

"Because I let you get hurt last night, Max. I hurt you. I not only stripped you of your virginity, but I stripped you of your dignity as well. I'm sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am." Fang spoke, his voice tensing up as if he were going to cry.

"Do you really think that anything that happened last night changed the way that I think about you? It doesn't. You had _zero_ control over what happened last night. And if you think for one second that I would take back what we just did because of it then you are screwing yourself. I love you, and nobody can do anything to change that. Ok? So can you _please _forgive yourself for last night. For me."

"But what if you get pregnant, Max? What happens then? I know we used protection tonight but we weren't so privileged last night."

"Then I get pregnant. What's another winged kid running around? No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Ok." Fang said, finally relaxing a little. The heavy burden of guilt that was weighing him down finally lightened up a little, but deep inside my mind I knew that it would always be there. He will never fully forgive himself for hurting me like that.

* * *

After twenty minutes we got up and flew back to the Flock. I tapped Iggy to take watch and snuggled down next to Fang. My teeth chattered in the cold, breezy night air, so he pulled me closer into his chest. I felt safe with him, a feeling that I never thought I would have.

I fell asleep in peace, ready to take on the rest of the world with Fang by my side.

* * *

**This is part 2 of a two chapter story. I might extend it to be more of an actual lemon-filled story, so if you have ideas, please let me know! Huge thanks again to terriblyhorriblewriter for letting me use her idea! Go check out her story too!**

**Also, I have to apologize again for the wait. Please submit ideas for Max & Fang lemons. I'm planning on throwing in some plot as well, but trust me there will be lemons. Thanks for the patience on this chapter! Read and Review!**


End file.
